Rotten Fruit To Dissolve My Eyes
by KurosawaCP
Summary: "Do you know what used to be behind those bars?" The white-haired male tilted his head a fraction, getting to his haunches in order to meet Yuni eye-to-eye. "Do you know what could still be behind those bars? Rotting?" The young girl took this chance to get a better look at him, observing the winged tattoo directly under his eye in muted interest. "No.." Non-smut. Darkwood Circus.


**Title: **Rotten Fruit To Dissolve My Eyes

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** None implicated.

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes: **Based off of the Vocaloid song '_Darkwood Circus_'. My first multichapter story in a long while.. I looked forward to embarking on this endeavor. ..Not really. But here I go...!

* * *

Chapter 1_: In The Nook Of Anxiety_

The place absolutely reeked of buttered popcorn. Yuni's mouth watered as she walked the cobblestone path, her hands reached blindly in the dark, only to grasp nothing. There were crowds and crowds of people around. '_One could easily get lost.._' She mused to herself, the corners of her lips twitching downwards.

She looked around, her eyebrows raising at the various food venders, the funny looking clowns, and even disgusting looking ones with what looked like fake blood on their costumes. They were both unimpressive, yet strangely wondrous at the same time. The blue-haired female had lost her foster father, Gamma, at the gate. She allowed herself to worry over the blonde man. Was he alright? Did he give up and decide to enjoy the attractions without her? Yuni's shoulders sagged at the very thought. She knew she should have stayed by his side..

A sudden shiver ran up her spine and she shook herself from her thoughts. ..Well, technically, she was shoved out of the way of a vendor, but she was still abruptly shaken from her thoughts. The distinct sound of a bell had her attention, Yuni let out a small whimper when she found herself unable to find the source. Another ring of the ominous bell, Yuni was moving away from one crowd and into the next one. '_Is there a new show going on..?_' She walked straight up to the cloth-covered cages, her hand barely managed to graze the metal bars before she was violently pulled back.

She stared up with widened eyes. "I-I'm sorry..!"

The man who all but towered over her had his lips pulled back into a lupine smile, his skin was illuminated in the moonlight, and the white hair that he adorned made him seem angelic. "Little girls shouldn't wander around alone." His lighthearted voice made her shudder again.

"I'm not alone." Yuni lied, her heart was beating wildly, but she managed to remain nonchalant in front of the potentially dangerous man. "Infact, I'm with my father." She gave him a pointed look. "He should be here any minut-"

"Oh! Is that so?" He cut her off, his voice was saccharine and his laugh was very loud and almost _mocked _her. Yuni was still on her guard as she nodded her head cautiously, albeit her voice betrayed her.

"Y-Yes.."

"Do you know what used to be behind those bars?" The white-haired male tilted his head a fraction, getting to his haunches in order to meet Yuni eye-to-eye. "Do you know what could _still _be behind those bars? _Rotting_?" The young girl took this chance to get a better look at him, she observed the winged tattoo directly under his eye in muted interest.

"No..."

"...Back in the Edo period, there we-"

"YUNI!"

Both of them looked over to see a blonde figure running up to them, he was panting and visibly winded. Yuni managed to recognize him right away. "Gamma!" She left the stranger's side in favour of meeting Gamma halfway, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist, as he put his hands on her shoulders for support as he tried to catch his breath.

"I was so worried. I was going to buy you something and when I looked down, you were gone.." He apologized, his eyebrows knitting together as he began to run his fingers through dark tresses. Yuni shook her head, a smile starting to etch its way onto her features.

"I'm sorry, I was just wandering around, and then that man was going to tell me a story about..." She blinked, looking back behind her. He was gone.

"You shouldn't be talking to strangers." Gamma chastised, scowling a bit. Though, he also looked up at the spot his young charge was looking towards, only to see no one there. "We should get back to the circus." He stated, already pulling the confused girl away.

**-v-**

Gamma knew that she wasn't fond of heights, and yet, he tried to make her go on the ferris wheel anyway! Yuni was beyond afraid and angry, she was once again, alone. If he wanted to go up there, he could go by himself. She felt tears sting at her eyes as she walked away, tickets in hand.

Her shoes clicked against the familiar path as she looked for something more to her liking. Some of the tents had started to close up, the torches being put out. It was getting really late and Yuni considered just turning back to wait by the ride until Gamma decided to take them home.

Another shiver gave her goosebumps, the air turned freezing. As was expected when it was near midnight. A bell could be heard somewhere close by.

She was right. She should have just stayed by the ride until Gamma got off, she was being childish. The rustling of the trees around her backed up her sentiments and she turned on her heel, getting ready to walk back.

And nearly jumped out of her skin when the man behind her was suddenly _there _again.

His hands tucked into his pockets and that same smile gracing his abnormal features. "Now where was I?"

"...Something about the Edo period." Yuni reluctantly recalled. He was going to tell her a story about one of the covered displays. She considered just running away right now. But as she even considered that thought, she heard a howl somewhere in the woods and realized that until he was finished, he was her only source of comfort until they got back to the slowly diminishing crowds on the circus grounds. "A-And something about rotting." She stiffened visibly as the man cocked his head in the most obscene manner.

"Ah! Now I remember, but let's tell my story in a more comfortable setting." There was a set of footsteps heard behind Yuni, and she peered over her shoulder quickly, looking away from the male for only a few short seconds.

There were 2 people behind Yuni. Both were covered in white make-up and seemed to stand uncomfortably close to one another. A woman and a man that wore similiar baggy clothing with prudish ruffling around the collars, complete with cliche clown noses.

Bells were strapped to their wrists.

"T-That was you?!" Her eyes were trained on the jingly, little items in question, not quite taking in at all how there were only two of them. The blue-haired female turned around fully to greet them, not expecting the shove to her back.

"Follow them, Dear Yuni. You'll learn my story as you go." The heavy scent of marshmallows briefly met the young girl's nostrils. However, she was too enthralled by the two infront of her to ask what he meant by that, ask where he had gone, or even inquire as to where he had heard her name.

The woman had ebony black hair, a pair of goggles kept most of it out of her face, apart from her bangs, of course. The man next to her was blonde, his piercing eyes only accented what Yuni presumed to be a chelsea smile made of make-up. They didn't speak a word, but merely held out their hands. Yuni elicited a giggle and took them.

They lead her deep into the woods. She had wondered if they were lost on several occasions, and no answer was given when she timidly asked if they were.

A light was at the end of what seemed to be the 80th path they had taken. Yuni's legs were worn out, she stopped following in order to take a breather. "W-Wait.." She whimpered out, distressed as she looked up at them. The upcoming torches revealed another circus. There was barely anyone there and the ecstatic music that filtered through speakers was more distorted than the normal tune.

The extra lighting also allowed her to get a much better look at them. It was like the body of a single person, but with two heads. The heads of a fully functioning man and woman. The obsidian oculars of the woman stared down questioningly at her, Yuni's breath caught as she found herself unable to break away from her gaze.

**-v-**

The next thing that the young girl knew, she was sitting on a bale of hay, the straw poking at her and irritating her skin. She climbed off of it and looked around. There was dirt, more hay, and _bars _surrounding her. She tried to keep her balance on the creaky floor as she made her way to the bars, her hands enclosing around the smooth metal as she looked out. Unlike from earlier, there were a lot of people around, the smell of fruit wafted around the area, rather than popcorn or corndogs or cotton candy. Yuni wondered why she was stared at by passing people, was she expected to do something?

Suddenly she found something disgusting in her face, out of instinct, she wiped it off, inspecting the remains of a rotting tomato smeared across her face. She was in shock, tears once again brimmed the corners of her eyes. As another one came into contact with her, she retreated into the back of the cell; using her shirt to clean juices off of herself.

The outline of a person came into her view, she looked up with widened eyes.

She recognized the man and woman her brought her here, but in a completely different attire. She noticed that the body had sutures everywhere and scars that still looked angry red. The pants were very tight, and the upper torso was shirtless, revealing half of a toned chest and a single breast adorning the conjoined body. The pair moved together to the front of the bars, their appearance merely a source of entertainment.

"That's Lal and Collonello." Yuni's ears perked up and she warily looked towards the direction of the bemused voice.

"Y-You again.." She glared this time.

He went on and explained without her prompting. Afterall, he came with _glad _tidings. "A couple who came to the circus and were captured. They told the ring master that they didn't ever want to be split up, and that they loved each other too much. So he made their wishes come true."

Yuni felt like she could throw up.

"Oh, but that's not all." The cell door opening suddenly startled her, she stumbled as she got to her feet, making a sprint towards the outside. As Lal and Collonello caught sight of her, they stared through their bars, sending her what looked to be a saddened expression.

The white-haired man directed Yuni away from the bars, walking her to another display.

The sound of bells were everywhere.

"This one is commonly referred to as 'The Deformed Diva'."

She kept close to the man as he draped an arm over her shoulder, there were more people standing infront of this cage than the last one. Some were yelling at the person inside, some were laughing, some were slipping money through the bars, and Yuni cringed when a few men tossed rotten fruit at the motionless figure.

"What's wrong with her..." She could barely raise her voice above a whisper.

There was a pause from the stranger and then he let out a laugh, it was very grating on Yuni's ears. "She was part of the Giglio Nero." The blue-haired female's ears perked up at the name of her family line. "She came here pregnant, her name is..." His eyebrows raised in a feigned act of consideration. "Oh, who remembers anymore?"

"Hey!" Yuni protested at the withheld information. "You...You..You tell me right now!"

"Is that how you ask for things?" He berated. "You didn't even have the decency to ask me my name, and you want me to give you all sorts of information?" The white-haired male snorted weakly; the same smile as earlier settled upon his features.

"What _is _your name?" Yuni snapped, reaching her limit.

"You may call me _God_."

"..." She glared again.

"Byakuran is also applicable."

Yuni huffed, looking back at the display and noting that the person inside was now up and about. She walked with a limp and it wasn't until the young Sky Guardian caught sight of the woman's legs that she felt her knee's buckling, she held onto Byakuran for support, a small gasp left her lips as she stared at what looked like _horse legs _jutting out from the short white dress. Still, the other blue-haired female seemed to walk with a sort of grace, not tripping over the train of her dress once. There was a bandage wrapped all the way around her head, which effectively covered her eyes, but Yuni could still see the Giglio Nero tattoo; confirming the man's claim.

"Her name is Luce." The voice was condescending and the grip on Yuni's shoulders tightened.


End file.
